uhshefandomcom-20200214-history
UHShe Season 5
UHShe Season 5 first aired on October 16, 2016. It was the second Halloween themed UHShe and was once again dubbed, "Boo!HShe." This season was the second season to include teams, taking after the first Boo!HShe. UHShe is a fight for to the death against all the players, however the tricky twist is that you can only revive your hearts by golden head or golden apple. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. Witches and the nether are disabled, episodes are 16 minutes long. This season is cutclean, meaning that ores and animal food drops come fully smelted, andesite and granite drop as cobblestone, and every player starts off with 5 pumpkin pie. Some skins were also tweaked within players and objects. Players were to all dress up their skins to match a Halloween theme. For objects, apples were given a caramel apple look, torches were given a candy corn skin, trees gained a "fall" overlay, and pumpkins were made to look as if they were filled with candy. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 5) Participants The following are all participants of UHShe Season 5. Italicized names indicate debutees this season and will be considered veterans in future seasons. (Team names will be added as the teams make them) 1 - Team 1 * stacyplays * RealSquigGames 2 - Disney Villains * BasicallyBea * ''YOGSCAST Kim'' 3 - Party In The USA * MousieMouse * cybernova 4 - Harley Quinn & Joker * BBPaws * LaurenzSide '' 5 - Team 5 * Aureylian * Seriiiously 6 - '''Salty' * Netty Plays * SalemsLady 7 - Team 7 * AshleyMarieeGaming * banoffee2013 '' 8 - 'Team 8' * 'MKtheWorst ' * 'Cheridet ''' = *'Bold' indicates the winner(s) of this season = = *''Italics'' indicates debutees = Titles First to Take Damage: cybernova (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: banoffee2013 First Blood: BasicallyBea First Death: SalemsLady (PVE) Most Individual Kills: BasicallyBea and RealSquigGames (4 Kills) Most Team Kills: RealSquigGames and stacyplays; Team 1 (5 Kills) Most Golds: LaurenzSide & BBPaws; Harley Quinn & Joker Most Diamonds: MKtheWorst and Cheridet; Team 8 First Golden Apple (Crafted): stacyplays Best Sword: RealSquigGames (Sharpness 3 Iron) Best Bow: MKtheWorst, Cheridet, stacyplays, RealSquigGames and BBPaws (Power 1) Winner: MKtheWorst & Cheridet; Team 8 Stats Trivia * ￼This is the 3rd time in UHShe a player died in a lava pit or lake. * Aureylian's gaming videos (including UHShe) are now being uploaded to Twitch. * Salemslady and NettyPlays teamed up again this season. * ￼StacyPlays (organizer), Mousie and MKtheWorst are the original participants who haven't missed a season in UHShe. * ￼Pip3rGames could not compete this season due to Internet problems. * This is the first season Yammy, HeyImBee and Shubble have been absent. * Stacyplays got her first kill in UHShe. * Cheridet is a new debutante who won her first UHShe. * MktheWorst got revenge from RealSquig after the ravine incident last season. * AshleyMariee was slain again by RealSquig. * Stacy has so far always teamed with the person who killed her the season before Category:Seasons Category:Halloween